


sugar, sugar (how'd you get so fly)

by junhao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Angst, Angst and Porn, Bottom Xu Ming Hao | The8, First Time Bottoming, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Poor Uni Student Xu Ming Hao | The8, Porn With Plot, Rich Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Smut, Some Fluff, Sugar Baby Xu Ming Hao | The8, Sugar Daddy Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Top Wen Jun Hui | Jun, improper use of a coffee table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhao/pseuds/junhao
Summary: minghao knows that junhui wouldn't want him back. junhui is too rich and too smart and has his life together.why would he want minghao?





	sugar, sugar (how'd you get so fly)

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt was: _"could you please do a [junhao] au where jun is hao’s sugar daddy? :)))"_
> 
> i’m realizing that i actually really fucking suck at just plotless porn bc this has more plot than i originally planned out.
> 
> also pls excuse any typos, my brain is tired and i shall edit this once again once i’m actually awake and not some smut-writing zombie lmao

Minghao peers down at the wrapped box on his lap that Junhui had just dumped on him. "What's this?"

Junhui shrugs as he walks over towards his kitchen, the clinking of glasses the only clue Minghao receives for how the rest of their night will pan out. "Your new laptop."

"What?" Minghao blinks, staring down at the box again. "I already have a laptop. Why do I need a new one?"

Junhui pops open a bottle and pours some white wine into their glasses, setting the bottle back down on the counter once he's done. Afterward, he picks up the glasses carefully and walks back into the living room where Minghao is sprawled across the couch, Junhui's shirt still hanging off one of his shoulders. Minghao takes the glass Junhui hands him then sets it down on top of the coaster on the coffee table, turning again to meet Junhui's gaze as the elder sits down beside him on the couch. He waits then, watching Junhui's adam's apple as he swallows his wine.

"Your old one is five years out of date. You're majoring in computer programming. So you tell me, how exactly do you expect to do any of your assignments on time when you have a laptop like that?" Junhui asks, setting his glass down on the other coaster before he leans back into his seat and throws an arm over the back of the couch. "Plus, it's part of our deal, remember?"

Minghao frowns, setting the box down underneath the coffee table where he won't have to look at it anymore. "I'm not calling you my sugar daddy, Jun."

Junhui pouts and leans into Minghao's side, pressing a kiss to his exposed collarbone. "But I _am_ your sugar daddy."

"Not when I tie you to the bed and fuck you into the mattress, you're not," Minghao scoffs, smiling to himself when Junhui sputters and flushes a pretty pink.

"Shut up and just take it. What's the point of being rich if I can't shower my sugar baby with the things he needs?" Junhui mumbles, shoving at Minghao's side when the younger laughs aloud. "Stop being mean to me. I'm trying to be nice!"

Minghao is still laughing when he leans over and kisses Junhui's pouting mouth, moving swiftly until he's seated on the elder's lap. "You're my sugar daddy, right? Then prove it."

Junhui frowns as Minghao whispers against his lips, waiting until he's done before he asks, "You want me to top?"

"You want me to accept the damn laptop, don't you?" Minghao teases, rocking his hips back until he rubs against Junhui's half-chub in his sweatpants. "I even cleaned myself down there for this. So, convince me. Show me why I should be proud to call you my sugar daddy."

Junhui grabs his hips and pulls Minghao into his embrace then, kissing him harshly as he works his hips up to meet Minghao's. Minghao wraps his arms around Junhui's neck and buries his hands into the elder's hair, pulling on the strands until Junhui is groaning into his mouth. They move without a clear aim then, rocking back and forth across each other.

Minghao is the first to break, shoving away from the elder then sliding back until he falls onto the floor with a dull thud. Junhui laughs, scooting forward to watch what Minghao does next.

"Go get the lube," Minghao demands as he turns around and settles his elbows on the coffee table, now bent over the table's surface. "Hurry before I change my mind."

Junhui slides off the couch and presses his front to Minghao's back, fingers toying at the waistband of his boxers. Minghao arches into his hands, seeking Junhui's touch but stops when he remembers that he ordered Junhui to do something already.

"Jun, the lube," Minghao reminds him.

The elder reaches behind him and shoves his hand in between the couch cushions, pulling out a tiny packet of lube that usually comes with a box of condoms. Junhui laughs at the expression on Minghao's face, but presses himself up against the younger again, throwing the packet on the coffee table beside Minghao's left elbow.

"Always prepared," Junhui whispers, smiling to himself when a shiver rolls down Minghao's back as the elder pushes Minghao's shirt up. "Now let's get you out of all this. As much as I'd like to fuck you while you wear my clothes, I really want to touch you right now."

Minghao pulls his shirt off without another thought then, more than eager to fulfill Junhui's wishes. He gasps when the elder pulls on his waistband then lets it go so that it slaps against Minghao's hip. He doesn't mind it though, kind of enjoys it when Junhui is rough with him.

Because this is Junhui's definition of rough when it comes to how he handles people. Junhui doesn't have it in him to be very strict or to push people around either. He's more of the person who'll nudge others along, doing the bare minimum of being mean to others. Junhui is soft and he likes being treated roughly, but when it comes to how he cares for others, he's gentle and steady.

So when Junhui trails a hand down Minghao's back as he pulls his boxers down until they're caught around his knees with his dick hanging heavy between his legs, Minghao arches into his touch willingly, more than happy to accept the affection. Junhui presses a kiss to his shoulder blade then pulls his own shirt off as well, briefly standing up to remove his sweats. And then he's bare, having not worn any underwear when they redressed after their shower. His hair is still a little damp, but Minghao welcomes his body heat when Junhui leans against him again, letting his front line up with Minghao's back.

Junhui's cock is fully hard by then and Minghao moves his hips around till Junhui is nestled right between his cheeks, the heat and weight of him soothing to Minghao's libido. Minghao takes the packet of lube and tears it open, handing it to Junhui when the elder holds his hand out for it. Junhui is quick to pour the lube into his hands, cupping and blowing on the clear liquid so that it'll warm.

Minghao begins to move then, aching for touch and for Junhui to just get on with it already. But he knows that Junhui will drag this out, will tease him to no end until he's right on the brink. Not because he's cruel but because he's a tease by nature and even when they're in different positions, the elder still ends up torturing Minghao somehow.

Junhui kisses his shoulders and his nape as he his hand circles Minghao's backside. Minghao is about to say something, a little fed up with how long the elder is taking, but before he can even open his mouth, Junhui is circling his rim with one lubed finger. Minghao breathes out unevenly, relaxing into his arms on top of the coffee table, then tensing up as Junhui's finger slides into him.

Now, Minghao is no stranger when it comes to penetration. He's fingered himself more than his fair share of times, even rode his dildo in front of Junhui once, but this is the first time that someone else has done it _to_ him. Junhui's palm is soft on Minghao's hips while he works his finger in, curling and uncurling it to start the stretch, but Minghao can't help the way he bites his lip and waits with bated breath as Junhui continues to move.

Junhui notices though because it would be pretty hard _not_ to, but also because he's attuned to Minghao's mood most of the time and the elder wouldn't definitely be able to catch the fact that Minghao is nervous, excited, and a little scared all rolled into one.

So he uses his free hand to turn Minghao's face until they're looking at one another and then he's kissing him as he eases the second finger in. Minghao yelps, but focuses on sucking Junhui's tongue as the familiar burn begins.

It's a welcome burn, something that Minghao quite enjoys whenever he toys with himself. This time around, it's Junhui who will be toying him though and Minghao finds that he really is okay with that.

 _More than okay,_ Minghao thinks to himself when Junhui spreads his fingers apart and begins scissoring into him, stretching him quickly and steadily. Junhui kisses him gently, letting Minghao set the pace while he focuses on opening the younger up from behind.

Minghao wants to turn in Junhui's embrace and kiss him, push the elder back until he's able to fuck himself back on Junhui's fingers while he rocks against the elder's hips, their cocks pushing into one another. He wants it messy and quick, but Junhui spreads his hand across Minghao's abdomen and pushes another finger past Minghao's rim to make a total of three.

He pauses there then, giving Minghao a moment to catch his breath before he starts stretching him again. Minghao tries his best to relax, kissing Junhui fiercely while he does, but he knows he isn't doing a good job of it.

Junhui smiles against his lips then lets his free hand trail down until he's able to wrap his palm around Minghao's weeping cock. His thumb digs into the slit of the head, catching the tiny beads of pre-come there, using it as lube to pull the foreskin on Minghao's cock back and work his way down the shaft. Minghao moans into Junhui's mouth and the elder swallows the sound as he works both of his hands quickly, happy when Minghao is loose enough for him to practically slide right in.

Minghao whines when the elder pulls away, but Junhui is unbothered as he presses a kiss to Minghao's shoulder then lines himself up at his entrance, pushing Minghao's knees together to get the right angle. His boxers are still caught at his knees, but Minghao moves the way Junhui wants him too, arching his back so that Junhui has better access. The head of Junhui's cock is right at his rim, not pushing nor pulling away from it and it's torture to Minghao.

Junhui mumbles something in Chinese, something that Minghao can barely here, but it still makes his breath catch in his throat, his mind running a mile a minute. He wants to say something in return, anything because what Junhui just said warrants a response, but Junhui is already sliding smoothly into Minghao and Minghao can't believe how _good_ the real thing feels like.

"Fuck!" Minghao yelps when Junhui bottoms out, his jaw slack and a thrumming in his veins that makes his blood sing. "Gē, please. Please!"

Junhui doesn't still or slow, just pulls back then slams right back into him, making Minghao moan as his elbows wobble on the table. Minghao is more than glad that Junhui's penthouse takes up the entire top floor because if the elder had neighbors, Junhui would be up to his neck in complaints about the noise.

Minghao is in no way a quiet person when it comes to sex, and he finds that he's even louder when he's the one being fucked. Junhui isn't loud, but he isn't quiet either and Minghao has only ever managed a few whines out of the elder whenever he fucks him just right. Except right now, this is Junhui slamming his hips up into him and Minghao cries out whenever the head of Junhui's cock presses against his prostate.

The elder is gentle and rough all at the same time and it's lighting a fire within Minghao who couldn't keep quiet even if he wanted to. And he doesn't because he wants Junhui to know how good he's making him feel and he wants anyone who might be able to hear them to know that Wen Junhui puts his mouth where his money is and Minghao is a little disappointed that he didn't suggest bottoming before.

Junhui fists into Minghao's hair and pulls, hard. Minghao yelps again, whining when Junhui pulls him towards him and Minghao's back arches even further. The angle changes then, becoming even more perfect and Minghao really wishes that his legs weren't so restricted as they are right now.

The elder must be thinking the same thing because he stops suddenly, wringing a weak mewl from Minghao's mouth that makes him smile.

"Your boxers are bothering me," Junhui explains quietly, pressing a kiss to Minghao's throat as he begins to move. He sits back and brings Minghao with him, practically impaling him with his cock when Minghao sits back on his thighs. "Take them off and then turn around. I want you facing me."

Minghao nods, his bangs flopping into his face and he really should get a haircut soon because he hates when his hair gets into his eyes, but does as Junhui told him to do. He pulls his knees up and lets himself lean against Junhui's chest as he pushes his boxers down his legs. Once they're off, he sits up again and lifts his hips up, bemoaning the loss of Junhui's cock as he turns.

Junhui is sweaty, his face and chest flushed as Minghao leans into his space then sits down on his lap again. Their lips meet without having to think and Minghao curls into the elder a little more solidly, Junhui's words still playing through his head when the elder grips his waist and lifts him up, lining himself up at Minghao's rim once more. Minghao lets his hips fall then, hands coming up to grab at the elder's shoulders as he takes Junhui to the base.

Once Junhui bottoms out, Minghao works his hips furiously then, already feeling the dull peace of his orgasm steadily working through his veins. Junhui must be close too if the stillness in his shoulders is any sign and Minghao is glad that Junhui can enjoy sex with Minghao in any way or position.

He's a little proud of the fact that Junhui wants him so much that he can come whether he's topping or bottoming and Minghao kisses him with all he has then, his hips slowing as their kiss begins to turn into something else.

Junhui kisses him back with tenderness clear in his actions and movement. He's gentle as he traces Minghao's lips with the tip of his tongue and Minghao shivers, a wave of arousal and something stronger and more meaningful washing through him. The elder's hands are firm on Minghao's waist and as Minghao loses steam, Junhui picks up the slack, holding Minghao in place as he fucks up into Minghao's heat.

The tight clutch of Minghao's ass is more than welcoming towards Junhui's cock and Minghao lets the elder lead for once, lets him set whatever pace he wants because right now, Minghao's mind is elsewhere. There's a tingling in his fingertips and when Junhui kisses him slowly and deeply, their orgasms approaching closer and closer with each drag of Junhui's cock against Minghao's prostate, Minghao finds that he'll accept the damn laptop. He'll accept it and any other ridiculously expensive thing Junhui wants to push on him because he wants this.

He wants Junhui. And not as just his sugar daddy anymore.

"Close," Minghao gasps out when Junhui picks up his pace, almost desperate to make them both come now. "Gē, 'm close."

Junhui nods dumbly, kissing Minghao again when he cants his hips up and Minghao weakly works his hips down, on the edge of that place between awareness and dizzying numbness to the world. They're both close. Minghao knows they are and they're almost there.

Almost.

Until Junhui slams into him harder than before and Minghao feels like screaming as he comes between them, his orgasm taking over as white blinds him behind his eyelids. Junhui stills too, coming deep in the younger and wraps his arms around Minghao, kissing him with everything he's got.

Minghao kisses him back, aware enough to know that this is Junhui. This is Junhui, his stupid rich childhood friend who offered him a way to pay for classes and Minghao had agreed without really thinking about what it meant. The sex hadn't actually been a part of their original deal, but Minghao had quickly agreed to it when Junhui explained that he was still a virgin and that he'd like his first time to be with Minghao.

They'd kept at it then. And Minghao had fallen. He'd fallen hard for Junhui.

He hasn't said anything though because he knows that Junhui wouldn't want him back. Junhui is too rich and too smart and has his life together. Why would he want Minghao?

Minghao is barely passing his classes, works part-time at a coffee shop near his dorm and isn't even nice to Junhui half the time. He whines and complains too much for Junhui to seriously consider dating him instead of having Minghao fuck him like he craves.

Or at least that's what he thought.

_I love you._

Those words had left Junhui's mouth. Not too long ago. He'd said it. And in their native tongue too, something that Minghao feels like he hasn't heard in a long time after moving here to Korea for his education.

But Junhui had definitely said it, so quiet and so low that Minghao barely heard it. But he had. He'd heard it and maybe he was wrong after all.

Maybe Junhui _does_ want him after all.

Minghao is still kissing Junhui, their lips slotting perfectly with the other and Minghao wants this with all his might. He wants Junhui and he wants the stupid jokes, the cocky way Junhui flaunts his looks and he wants the shy way Junhui responds to praise. Wants the good, the bad and the very ugly of it all.

So he mumbles it back, kissing Junhui when the elder's grip tightens on his waist. Junhui is still buried deep within Minghao's ass, his come dripping down and onto the carpet, but neither of them cares for that right now, not when Junhui whispers it again and kisses Minghao fiercely. Not when Minghao is all up for another round and Junhui picks him up and carries him to his bedroom where Minghao is spread out across the sheets, all Junhui's for the taking. And definitely not when Junhui pushes himself back into Minghao and rocks their hips smoothly together, the overstimulation on both their ends frying their nerves.

All that matters is that Minghao loves Junhui and Junhui loves him back.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you liked this
> 
> yell at me on [tumblr](https://junhaoclub.tumblr.com)!


End file.
